Hanging On
by badtzmaruhoe
Summary: Right when Soul is ready to take on the responsibility of having Maka as a girlfriend he takes on the responsibility of taking care of a huge situation that Blair found herself into. When Maka feels that Soul would rather prefer Blair given her circumstances, she turns to self harm in order to deal with her feelings. When in reality, Soul was just being a good friend. SoMa.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N;** just a little note, I like to name my fan fics after songs on my phone. So this was named after _**Ellie**_ _**Goulding**_'s song _**Hanging On**_, which was in the new _**God of War**_! Enjoy.

It was dark with clouds over Death City. Rain pouring down hard. She felt as if it was the perfect ending to her miserable day.

She sat at the middle of a sidewalk, not really caring that she was drenched in rain. She paid no mind to it as if it wasn't even raining at all.

She pressed her knees into her chest holding onto them with her arms for warmth, and then leaned her head down sobbing.

"Hmm." All she could do was sigh, there wasn't anything else that she could do to change what had happened.

Tears streaming down her pale face but you could hardly tell thanks to the rain.

"I feel so gross and disgusting..." She managed to say in between her sobbing. "But it's...not my fault."

The streets were clear; well you wouldn't want to be caught out in the rain especially when it was raining as hard as it was at this moment. There was still someone though who was still roaming the streets.

"Blair?" The girl's head jumped back at the familiar voice. "Soul..."

"What are you doing out here? Its storming and it's only going to get worse." He asked before she even had the chance too.

"I guess I-I sort of dazed off." He held out his hand to help her up, after all he couldn't just leave her there. Soul was holding something in his other hand. It was wrapped in soggy red paper. Damn rain.

Once Blair was back on her feet she had a better look at what was in his hand. They were roses, breath taking roses.

"Soul...why do you have those roses?" Blair asked with a questioned look on her face.

Soul had a very bright blush on his face. "...Uhmmm...Uhhh..." He couldn't form words at all.

If only Blair was able to read minds, if she was she would have known that those roses were for no other then Maka Albarn. Blair considered her a close friend, but Soul saw as so much more. Whenever she came around him no matter how he was feeling, he was at complete peace with the world. Her ash-blond twin pig tails, those soul stealing emerald eyes, and the one thing that drove the poor boy over the edge her sweet innocent smile that she only shared with people of importance, one of those people being him thankfully.

Maka wasn't aware of Soul's feelings for her, yeah right! if there was anything that he was good at it was hiding and possibly stuffing. He had tried on several other occasions to tell Maka how he felt and they all ended in failure.

Tonight though...tonight was different! It was the night he had planned almost a week ago.

"Uhh... We should get out of the rain Blair... Before we catch something..." Trying to avoid her question. Blair was way too deep in thought to pay him any mind. Her situation was the only thing she focused on.

They walked side by side until they reached the apartment.

_**What do I do? What do I do? I have no idea what to do. **_Blair's tears started streaming down her face again. Soul heard her sobbing and continued to wonder what was wrong with her.

"Blair..I know that something is bothering you. You hate rain! Yet here you are out in what could be the heaviest storm Death City has ever faced."

_**Soul...What do I do? **_

"I-I...I just don't want to talk about it now, it's too much." She couldn't face him.

The two reached the front of the apartment. They tried to dry off as much as they could before entering to avoid mess making.

Soul placed his free hand on Blair's shoulder. "Blair...if there's anything you need or want to talk about, I'll always be here for you." She made eye contact with him then gave him a small smile. "Consider me your personal punching bag too!"

_**Oh Soul...**_

**Up Stairs**

Maka was in her room finishing her homework when she heard the door open. She gasped with so much joy. She giggled knowing that it could be the only person who can give her tight tummy butterflies and knots at the same time, and Maka had a strong stomach, eating Soul's cooking and Blair's cooking? Regular stomachs couldn't do that!

Soul walked over to the cabinets in search of a vase. He couldn't help but wonder if Blair was going to be alright. He filled the vase with luke warm water then carried it to the table. He then placed the roses in side. _**I hope she likes them.**_

Maka walked out of her room and hugged Soul from behind before he had a chance to look back at her.

"You are soaked!" She said, not letting go of him. Soul kept his gaze at the roses, a small blush creeping onto his cheeks. Maka noticed that he had just ignored her and turned her head to see what he was staring at. She gasped.

"Wow! They're beautiful Soul!" Her eyes beamed. She loved flowers, sure she had never received them before but she dreamed of it. Hell what girl doesn't right?

"I'm glad you like them" he smirked looking at her from the corner of his eye.

"They're for me?" _**There go the butterflies**_.

"Who else would they be for? Black Star?" He chuckled.

At that moment her heart exploded with a million fireworks. She was left speechless. Soul turned to face her and then hugged her. He took in a sniff of her perfume, he absolutely loved it. Maka knew that he loved her Pure Paradise perfume, it was the only reason she wore it.

"I'm gonna go change, I can already feel my nose getting stuffy." He walked into his room closing the door.

Maka, still trying to process what just happened, stood there with the only est grin on her face. She leaned in and sniffed a rose.

"I guess this is what it must be like huh? To be happy... To be surprised... To be in love..." She whispered the last part and closed her eyes taking in the sweet natural smell of the lovely flowers she had just been given.

**Later that night**

**1 a.m.**

_**Blair...if there's anything you need or want to talk about.**_

**Soul...Maybe he can help...**

_**I'll always be here for you.**_

**I can trust him... I know I can.**

Blair was in her cat form. She knew if she stayed in her human form the horrors that she lived would just replay again and again in her mind forcing her to become complete still and do nothing but cry, cry harder and harder until there was no trace of water in her body.

_**I need help...**_

She walked over to Soul's door. It was closed as usual.

_**I need you Soul...**_

She scratched at the door. "Soul?...are you still awake?" She asked softly. "I need your help...Please Soul."

To her surprise the door had opened to reveal a sleepy Soul rubbing his eyes.

"Blair? What's going on?" He looked down at her as she crawled her way onto his window sill. "Something really awful happened and I..." She felt the tears but she couldn't hold them back. "I don't know what to do and it's my entire fault!"

"Blair calm down" he sat down on his bed, petting her head. "Just tell me what happened." She could feel how serious he was taking her.

Soul had never seen this side of Blair. He knew something huge must of seriously happened to have had upset her this much, like he said before she was out in the rain! She **HATED** rain! The rain to Blair was like that annoying little ogre that was trapped inside Soul's head thanks to the black blood.

"I promise I'll do what I can to help you Blair."

She sighed one last time before telling him the awful fate that faced.

Review for me please.

_**Badtzmaruhoe . tumblr .com**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** How is everyone? Thought I'd ask. As of lately I've been feeling a bit depressed. My roommate says its just a bad week bad ehh.

Ellie Goulding's song Little Dreams gave me a little inspiration for the chapter.

Maka laid in bed, just staring at the ceiling. There was a small smile placed on her lips. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get the thought of the beautiful roses that Soul had bought her out of her mind, but then again why would she want too?

They were coming along, her and Soul. Their relationship was staring to become more than just a simple school partnership.

Maka couldn't help it. He was just always there. Whenever she need help or advice, he was there. Whenever she needed a good laugh from a long day of studying or a distraction to keep her active, Soul was there again. Whenever she needed someone to randomly bother her and occasionally get on her nerves, it was him again and every time.

She admitted it, he stole her heart. Eventually she began to notice how strange it was that her heart started beating fast every time he spoke to her. Whenever he would look at her, her cheeks would stain with a rosy blush. Sometimes she admired him while talking to him and then be at a lost for words. He could be such a distraction.

Never the less, her feelings were strong. So strong any day now they were going to rip out her chest and blow her secret. The secret she had been harboring for quite some time now. The fact that she was in love with him. Soul Evans.

To her, the feels felt so natural. It's what kept that beaming smile on her face. Loving him woke her up in the morning and kept her going throughout the day.

Ok she'll admit it; she could never imagine Soul as her boyfriend. It just seemed like a lame label to her. Soul genuinely meant something to her, so she wanted him as more. Sure she could see herself spending the rest of her life with him, yeah.

That's just how crazy her feelings were. She was in love with the definition of perfection and his name was Soul.

"If only he knew..." Maka said before she slowly closed her eyes, letting her sleepiness take over her.

Soul was angry, but he couldn't show Blair that. She would have thought that he was angry with or because of her when really he was frustrated for her.

"It's been awhile since it's happened." Blair said looking down. Now she seriously couldn't face him. Soul was trying hard not to let his emotions show but at that moment it was a challenge.

"How long has it been since he did this to you?" Soul had so many questions and they all needed to be answered now.

"Almost a month ago... And I..." More tears began streaming down her face. That's all that this situation seemed to make Blair do. Just want to cry. She felt so useless and disgusting. Sometimes it even pained her to breath after that night. "I have no idea who he was..."

Soul just started her. You couldn't tell what he was feeling by the look on his face; it was just a blank expression. He listened to every word Blair had told him, he watched her closely as she was reliving the night that seemed to have changed her life forever, even if she didn't know the whole truth yet.

"He shoved me into a dark ally...he grabbed me from behind and I just..." The pain consuming her. "I just didn't know what to do..."

She was raped, by who? A cold blooded bastard who got a high off torturing another soul. " I screamed... As loud as I could...before he grabbed my neck almost strangling me to death..." Soul couldn't take it. "The whole time...he said nothing to me..." **Why did this happen to her?** "...that's when I felt...as low as garbage... I still feel so disgusting." **She didn't deserve this.**

"Blair you aren't garbage... You are far from it." His words didn't help at all. No matter what anyone said, Blair would always feel low. He began loving petting her.

"Everything changed Soul...and everything now is going to change..." Then at that moment a cloud of smoke appeared. Blair had changed back into her human form. To Soul's surprise she was wearing an extra-large short sleeve shirt and long sweat pants.

She took Soul's hand and gently placed it onto her tummy. With his hand pressed firmly onto her stomach you could see that smallest bump imaginable. "There's a little one..." Soul's eyes went wide, this just wasn't believable. "Growing inside me..."

**badtzmaruhoe . tumblr . com **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm sorry for assuming that everyone knew that if something is in **bold** then it's just a thought in someone's mind. I also said I'd update earlier but school just started for me, I am officially a freshman at the Art Institute of Philadelphia! So instead of finishing my first homework assignment I am going to update. But enough about me...

**Tumblr Question: Do you watch Soul Eater Abridged?**

_Yeah I have seen it. It's hilarious! Lord Death is just perfect in the abridged serious. _

...

Soul couldn't sleep a wink last night, not after the incredibly devastating conversation he had with Blair. After they had finished talking he spent the rest of night trying to console her.

He had no idea what to do. Of course he cared about Blair. She was always around so it only felt natural for him to consider her apart of the apartment unit. She was his friend, yet how could this happen? How could he let this happen to her? What would Maka say when she finds out about...

**Maka...**

Soul quickly stood up from his bed. He turned back to see a sleeping Blair, with all the tears that she had shed that night it was no surprise to him that she was fast asleep on his bed.

That's when Soul began to panic. He couldn't let Maka find Blair in his room. If she did his plan of making her his would never work. As long as Blair stayed in his room until they left for school he would have nothing to worry about. "What are the chances?" He whispered to himself.

Not wanting to make even the silentest of sound, he tip toed his way over towards the door, then slowly turned the knob and walked out of his room, closing his door quietly.

At that moment his nostrils picked up the sweet scent. He knew this scent; it was a scent only she could make that would make him droll in an instant.

Maka was hard at work making breakfast. It had had to be perfect. All night Maka thought about the sweet flowers that Soul had brought her the night before. It was amazing how that one little surprise made her as happy as ever. She just had to do something for him, something that showed that she loved and appreciated him.

Soul sat down at the table, his mind completely clear thanks to the wonderful aroma of food that Maka was making, his Maka. His stomach began rumbling, it was practically begging for her delicious breakfast. He wondered how she did that. How she made every inch of him love her, then again she was perfect in every way. There was no one in the world like her and that's exactly why he had to have her.

"Oh, you're up already." She walked over to the table with two plates of food, placing one of the plates in front of Soul. She gave him a warm smile; little did she know that her smile pierced his heart every time. He wanted to be the reason that she smiled, it was like a dream for him.

"Yeah..." Soul had just remembered that he didn't sleep at all the previous night. He began digging into his breakfast, fulfilling his empty tummy's wishes.

How was Maka going to handle the news? Soul had no idea how he was even handling it. Sure he was furious that someone so vile had dared to even put their hands on Blair. It tore him up inside to know that she was raped and now had to deal with the life changing result. Blair didn't deserve that, she also didn't deserve to go through this situation alone.

He was so deep in thought that he had stabbed his food with his fork. Maka jumped a little hearing the fork slam against the glass plate. "Is something wrong Soul?" She asked him concerned, those big stunning green eyes staring directly at him. He snapped back to reality, realizing that he had just murdered her incredible cooking. Soul let out a long sigh.

"It's nothing Maka." He stood up from the table, and then made his way to the bathroom. **I'm an idiot.**

Maka kept her eyes glued to where Soul was sitting before he stormed off. She gripped the collar of her shirt. "Did I do something?" What was wrong with him? She had never seen him so lost in his own thoughts before. Then he just snapped, as if he was angry. She couldn't help but feel like she had did something wrong.

...

School dragged on like it always had, only today Soul had completely fallen asleep. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he was trying to sleep. When the bell rang Soul slowly regained consciousness and collected himself.

Maka walked down an empty hallway. She was still worried. Why did Soul space out on her this morning? It just bothered her how he had acted. "Maka!" Taken away by her thoughts, she looked up to see Tsubaki walking towards her.

"I'm so happy I caught up to you." Tsubaki said giving her a sweet smile. Maka gave her a small smile in return, but Tsubaki could tell that something was wrong. "I couldn't help but notice that you looked a little down today Maka, is everything alright?"

She had no idea if things were alright. "Did you tell Soul yet?" Maka looked up at her friend and then shook her head. "I was going to this morning but..." Her eyes moved back to focusing on the floor. "He kind of seemed to have something on his mind. I made him breakfast, he ate a little bit of it and then he kind of stormed away from me."

Tsubaki's smile faded. She understood Maka's feelings for Soul, and she encouraged her to finally confess to him her true feelings. "Soul did seem to be really tired in class today... Maybe he just couldn't sleep last night, which is probably why he stormed away from you this morning Maka." Tsubaki chuckled but Maka knew better. "If that's the case then I wonder why he couldn't sleep." Maka and Tsubaki continued to walk to their next class pondering the possibilities to Soul's actions this morning.

...

Soul was walking towards the front doors of the school; he was way too tired to stay in class. He needed his bed and that's exactly where he was going.

As he began making his way home, he couldn't help but think about Maka. He had made an idiot out of himself this morning. He sighed loudly to himself, letting Blair's situation get the best of him. In a way he indirectly took the anger he felt towards Blair's rape out on Maka.

He needed a new plan now. He was sure that stabbing her food this morning that she had made to perfection just for him had obviously lost him some points with her. Soul had to do something to show her how sorry he was. But first he needed sleep; he didn't think his eye lids could be heavier.

Once he reached the apartment he took out his keys from his pocket and placed then in the key lock, turning it and opening the door. He took off his jacket placing it on the couch and then walking to his room. He opened his door to find Blair still sleeping on his bed.

As aggravated with her as he wanted to be at that moment he couldn't. She had been through so much already and plus she needed a nice and warm bed to sleep on, considering she was pregnant. He closed the door to his room and walked past Maka's door.

He gave into his temptation and opened her room door. He could smell her, that sweet smell that drove him crazy. Soul walked over to her bed. His eyes were close to closed; he needed a place to rest. What better place than the person you loved room? In his mind it was paradise.

...

School was finished and Maka couldn't find Soul anywhere. She had asked Black*Star and Kid if they had seen him and shockingly they didn't. Usually when Soul went missing from class he was either skipping class with Black*Star or trying to keep him from killing Kid, but if they didn't know where he was then there was something defiantly wrong.

She had searched the whole school for him and nothing. He wasn't anywhere to be found. Maka's heart began to race. **What if something happened to him?** Her feet wouldn't let her stop moving.

She ran home as fast as she could. Where was he, and why was he doing this to her? Didn't he know how worried she was? Tears started streaming from her eyes as she started thinking of the worse.

**What if he isn't home? Where else could he be? Soul why are you doing this to me?**

She had finally made it home and to her shock the door was left unlocked. She stepped into the apartment and instantly she was set as ease. Maka noticed Soul's jacket placed on the couch.

She wiped the tears from her eyes, she could breathe again knowing he was home. Maka ran towards his room and quickly opened the door. Inside there was no one to be found.

Looking around confused, Maka saw her room door open. Walking over to her room calmly she finally found him.

There he was, sound asleep on her bed. She felt so many emotions at once. She walked over and sat down on the floor next to her bed, she began running her fingers through his soft hair.

"Don't ever scare me like that again you moron" she said softly. "I was so worried..." She began tearing again. Soul could feel her fingers moving throughout his hair and began to open his eyes. There she was, the most beautiful girl in his eyes. "Maka..."

"What happened to you today Soul?" He noticed the tears that were in her eyes, **why was she crying?**

"I didn't sleep last night so I just came home. I didn't see a reason for me to stay in school." He stared into those emerald orbs; they were like big elegant gems.

"I looked everywhere for you..." She traced her fingers down to his cheeks. "And I couldn't find you at all." **Was that why she was crying.**

"I'm sorry Maka, I should have told you I was leaving school. I was just so tired." He wiped the tears from her eyes. "Is that why you acted so weird this morning? Because you couldn't sleep last night?"

Soul felt awful. What was he supposed to say at that point? He couldn't just out and say Blair had kept him up last night. Or could he? Maka was going to find out sooner or later right?

He sat down on the floor next her. "I'm sorry for this morning Maka, I just had a lot on my mind this morning."

**badtzmaruhoe .tumblr .com**


End file.
